Taken
by Roses are Red for a Reason
Summary: How did the characters get in the game? We all know Wilson's story, but there are so many others.


_**Disclaimer: **__Don't Starve _and all of its characters and creations belong to Klei Entertainment and anyone else who worked on the game. This story is written for fun, not profit. The only characters I own are the ones I created, but they are not in this chapter.

A little about this story: this happened all because I felt like texting my friend a fairytale about a Canadian lumberjack were beaver. As you can see, this turned from a joke to an accidental story. Not much was changed from the original, only minor editing. This might turn into a multi-chapter fic depicting how the different characters were brought to the game.

I am still working on Disappearance, and I have a bit written for the next couple chapters so I should hopefully be posting soon (unless writer's block hits again).

Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Once upon a time in a faraway place called Canada, there was a lumberjack were beaver. He lived a peaceful life with his dear Lucy. But one day, he lost control of his beaver form and went absolutely crazy! He destroyed the forest surrounding his shack and inadvertently killed his beloved Lucy. In a state of regret, he wandered the globe, searching for a way to revive her.<p>

Unfortunately, his quest would be full of tragedy.

One day, as he was traveling through the woods, he stumbled upon a cabin. He called out, hoping for a response, hoping that there would be people. As always he hoped that maybe, just maybe, the next person he met might know how to revive dearest Lucy. Yet only silence answered him. The weary man walked further into the cabin, noticing piles of books scattered throughout. Curious, he opened one, only to be confused. Diagrams of the human anatomy were splashed across the pages. His eyes widened in realization as he jumped back only to run into a skeleton.

With a yelp he sprinted away from it, chest now heaving and palms sweating. His eyes frantically scanned the room for a clue of what kind of sick person lived here. A voice interrupted him, beckoning him to come closer. However, he saw no other person. Slowly, shakily, he walked to the middle of the room and demanded that the voice reveal itself. It called out to him, but this time it told him to follow the sounds of the voice. Yet he didn't dare to take any step closer. It called out once more, but this time it spoke sweetly and promised to bring back his precious Lucy if he obeyed.

And obey he did.

Full of hope for the first time, he swung open the door. His eyes widened and mouth dropped when he saw what lied in the room.

A machine, unlike any other, greeted his gaze. It towered over him, almost as if it were challenging him to flip the switch; to prove he wasn't intimidated by it. He stood his ground, refusing the challenge. He refused to make another foolish mistake without considering the consequences. He took a deep breath of dusty air and called out, asking the voice where it was.

It responded with whispered promises of joy, of hearing his sweet Lucy's voice once more if only he would just simply flip the switch on the machine. His heart began to beat faster and his body trembled. After all this time, after searching for so long and finally, finally! Here was his chance! This was what he'd been searching for! He would finally be able to bring back the only person who ever mattered.

But fate is ever cruel.

He grabbed the lever and yanked it with all his might, screw any consequences. His darling Lucy was all that mattered. As the lever was put into place, the machine rumbled and it appeared to have doubled in size. He stepped back, about to curse when suddenly he was on the floor. He looked around wildly, but all he saw were shadows.

They grabbed his ankle, and dragged him towards the machine that he turned on. It seemed as if his lumberjack strength wasn't enough to break free from these claw-like shadows. He whipped his body around, tried to beat the shadows away, but it was all in vain as he was taken into the machine. All the while the voice just laughed and laughed and laughed.

**"Ahahahahahaha. Ahahahahahaha! Remember! I only promised that you'd hear her!"**


End file.
